


Nostalgia

by AutisticWriter



Category: Yonderland (TV)
Genre: Double Drabble, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Nostalgia, Past Debbie Maddox/Peter Maddox
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-02-13 00:46:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12972027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutisticWriter/pseuds/AutisticWriter
Summary: Sometimes, Debbie wonders if she misses how life was before she discovered Yonderland. Of course, she never actually does. Life is far better these days.





	Nostalgia

Sometimes, she thinks about what life was like before she discovered Yonderland, before Elf came into her life and pulled her into the world inside her kitchen cupboard. It is almost nostalgic the way she thinks, remembering fondly just how _normal_ her life was back before she learned she was the Chosen One.

But those moments don’t last long. Because she loves Yonderland so much, all of its people and creatures and weird quirks.

And the stress of living a double life helped her realise that she and Pete actually weren’t right for each other, that they were unhappy together and their relationship wasn’t exactly healthy.

And so she and Pete broke up, and they are both much happier now.

And then Yonderland was wonderful again, because that was how she met Negatus. She slowly made friends with him, helping him realise that he’s a dreadful villain and actually a rather good person. And, slowly, she developed feelings for the man who loved her all along. And now they are going out and she loves him and their relationship really works.

So her old life was nice, certainly, but life these days is just so much better. Nostalgia is overrated.


End file.
